


An Apple a Day

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is broody, Dean calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

An Apple A Day

 

“Catch, “ Sam called as he lobbed the orange at his brother. “Don't say I don't look out for your health.”

“Huh,” Dean answered as he caught the projectile with one hand. “Apples and oranges are kinda your line of business, Sammy,“ he smirked.

 

Sam rolled his eyes in a long practiced way and laid the rest of his supplies on the table.

“Vitamin C’s good for you, Dean. Remember what happened when Patrick turned you into an old timer. Your heart nearly gave out with all those hamburgers you'd pushed down during the years. From now on I'm gonna make it my brotherly duty to get you to eat more fruit and veg.” Sam declared convinced.

“Dude,” Dean objected testily. “ I'm not a kid who needs to be told what to eat.”

“Yeah, Dean. That's it exactly. You're not a kid any more. You turned thirty-three last birthday and you gotta start taking better care of yourself; so... just...eat the orange okay!”

 

“Sam, you all right?”

Dean knew his brother better than himself, and the eating fruit and veg crap was just the tip of the iceberg. His little brother was brooding and a brooding Sam had to be contrasted as quickly as possible.

“I'm fine, “ Sam shrugged with what Dean recognized as his 'I'm not really fine but if you insist, I'll tell you what's worrying me' shrug.

“Out with it Sammy,” Dean ordered as he advanced purposefully into his brother's personal space. “Whatever it is, you're gonna end up telling me anyway; might as well cut short the time!”

 

“It's nothing, man. I..I just wish you'd take better care of yourself, is all. Monsters and demons aren't the only thing that can take you out.”

“Oh, come on Sam. That man-witch made me grow old through a spell. It doesn't mean that I'm going to die from an overdose of hamburgers. I've always told you that old-age isn't going to be an option for us. We’ll probably go out with a claw-slash to the chest. Why take it out on the poor burgers!”

“Dean, it's just.. I don't want to be the one who gets left behind. I've been on my own without you before and look how freaked up that turned out. I just want us to go out together,” Sam pleaded his puppy eyes glazed with unshed tears.

“Aw, Sammy, it's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna leave you, and even if it does, you'll be fine on your own. Go for the apple -pie life, become some big-time lawyer. It's what you've always wanted “

“No, Dean, “ Sam answered vehemently. “Once I thought so, but that was in another life-time. I'm not that guy any more. You and me, that's all we've got Dean, and that's all I want or need.”

 

Dean sighed. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to put up with his emo little brother, but he knew the answer. He loved Sam more than life itself; in fact he had willingly given it up to save him just as Sam had jumped into the Cage to save him. Their bond of brotherhood was now forged with chains of steel.

 

“Sammy,” Dean murmured, moved by his brother's words; he already knew the depths of Sam's love for him, but hearing it expressed made him nearly as emo as Sam.

He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. “Listen, Sammy. I promise not to leave you, if you promise the same, okay?”

Sam nodded tremulously and the beginning of a smile appeared on his lips.

“Bring on the fruit and veg, dude,” Dean bitched. “I'll eat it as a side plate to my burger if that's what it takes to keep you from brooding.”

Sam's smile grew into a full blown grin as he emptied the bags of fruit on to the table.

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
